gleespinofffanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
When the Boys Meet: Just Another Day
Synopsis After the death of Burt after a heart attack, Kurt has moved in with hsi Aunt Mildred and her partner. Since his death, Kurt has become distant, moody. He is classified as a 'badboy'. Blaine has just moved with his parents to Lima, he is hoping to start a new, especially after a near fatal attack on his life and a friend. He decides to be someone different. Story Kurt The alarm clock next to my head blared to life and I let out a groan. I slammed my hand down on to the snooze button and sat up. Another lousy week to another lousy week. I pulled the covers off and I walked to my bathroom. I jumped in the shower, washing my hair twice before I hoped out. I did my moisturising routine and walked back to my room. There was a knock. "Kurt, honey." My aunt Mildred called out. "Kathleen and I are heading out to work, have a nice day at school." "Ok." I called back to her. I opened the closet, staring at my wide collection of outfits, from my Marc Jacobs navy blue jacket, and my favourite pair of super skinny Calvin Klein pants. But instead I pulled out a black t-shirt, a pair of plain jeans and a black jacket. It took me a minute to get into the outfit, I stepped to my window and watched as my aunt and her partner pulled out of the drive way, both smiling as they drove away. The happiest couple I have ever known was my aunt and her partner, and I owed everything to them. After my dad suffered from another heart attack, this one being fatal, they moved all the way from Chicago to come take care of me. I was offered to stay with Carole, being my dad's wife, but when Mildred showed up, I just wanted to be with my blood family. I told them I would go back to Chicago, which I preferred, but they felt that it would be better for me to stay here. They went through hell for the first couple of weeks here, being the only out and proud lesbians in the community, besides Santana, and taking care of the only out and proud gay kid in the area. I promised myself that when I became rich and famous, I would be buying them the biggest house wherever they want one. I walked through the house, grabbing a banana and a glass of juice and gulping them down. When I was finished I grabbed my car keys and walked to the picture of my mum and my dad holding each other on their wedding day. "Miss you guys." I said before heading out of the house. I drove in my car to school, as I drew closer I changed the music from musicals to some terrible screaming band. I tuned it out as it blared through the car and out the windows. When I reached the school area, I watched as kids would stop and watch me as I drove by and I smiled a little. Though it kills me a little in side to be dressing like I did and to listen to these screamo songs. It helped me cope with the loss of my dad. Having all those people come up to me, with their sad expressions asking if I was ok every time I see them. Everyone stopping in the halls to check I was fine, texting, calling me. Me closing them all off made life easier. I pulled into a parking spot and shut the engine off. I put on my sunglasses, the only designer thing I now wore, and jumped out of the car. I may hate the social interaction of school, but I didn't mind the learning bit. Learning and glee. Blaine I walked out of the principal's office with my locker combination, timetable and new books, and I was already lost. I had Spanish first with a guy named 'Schuester' in room 24… wherever that was. I was in locker 49 which apparently was near the entrance. I began to walk back to the main entrance, as I did, I watched as people looked at me. No surprise, being the new kid and all. When I found my locker, people around me started to whisper. I took off my sunglasses and glared at them. Have to make sure I begin my bad boy image off sooner rather than later. I entered the combination to my locker and opened it, slipping my bad and some books. The doors opened loudly and talking in the hall quietened, I glanced up, expecting to see a teacher, and did double take. "Wow." I muttered. A tall, lean boy with chestnut coloured hair walked in. He wore all black. I could tell it was his attempt at being the bad boy here, cause it was exactly what I was wearing. Shit. As the boy walked towards me, he took off his sunglasses and my breath caught when I looked into his eyes. They were beautiful, they weren't fully blue or green but just a mix and they suited him so well. He gave me the once over and waited to see his verdict. A smile crossed his lips when he looked me in the eyes, but something told me it wasn't a good smile. He walked up to me, basically towering over me…and he opened the locker next to mine. "So you're new here." The boy said as he ruffled through his locker, I nodded as I continued to stare. "You look like you just saw the sun for the first time." The boy smirked. "Sorry." I said, looking away. "I'm guessing you're trying to pull of the badboy get up there?" He said smirking. "But dude, with all that gel in your hair, and designer clothes, there is no way. You will be eaten alive." He closed his locker, pulling out a cigarette and walked off. I watched as he left. Throughout the day, I continued to walk into the boy. It was obvious by the way the halls parted when he walked past that he was the resident bad boy at this school. He didn't look to mean, like seriously the kid in a wheel chair who sat in front of me in Spanish looked scarier than this guy. I found out from some Freshman that his name was Kurt Hummel, and though I barely knew him, it seemed to suit him so well. Throughout the day I continued to make sure people knew I wasn't someone to be messed with. A couple of guys in Lettermen jackets came up to me and offered a 'refreshing' facial, free for new kids. They pulled out a bunch of slushies, only to have them all knocked back over the prized jackets. I laughed as they walked off to the nearest bath room and glared at the kids who had formed a circle to watch. As the final bell rang, signalling the end of the day, I went to my locker to get my bag. When I turned the corner to the hall where my locker was, I found Kurt leaning against the wall, humming a familiar tune. "Just Another Day from Next to Normal?" I asked as I opened my locker. Kurt gave me an approving look as he opened his locker. "You don't seem like the type to like musicals." "You don't seem to be the one to listen to musicals either, Anderson." I blushed a little when he said my last name. "So you've done your digging I see, Hummel." "I have to see who my competition in this school is." "Oh, so the new kid is a threat? Well if a boy who has been here for less than 6 hours can be your competition, this school will be easy pickings." Kurt slammed his locker and starred at me. "I don't know what the school was like where you were from, but here, only one person can rule the halls. And bud, that is me." He began to walk away. "I've been watching you all day, and as far as I can see, you're more of a loaner than a bad boy!" I shouted to him. He stopped and turned. "What ever you say kid. I don't care. All I know is that I'm not going back to who I was before, and you can't come along and just…" he trailed off, taking a breath. Kurt looked down at his watch and began to head off. "Hey," I called out to him. I closed the door to my locker and went to catch up to him but I had lost him. I sighed, and walked out. Kurt I quickly turned a corner and snuck into a classroom. How could this kid, this Blaine come along and change things… Wait,, what had he done anyway? I thought. Well, he had me talking. I hadn't talked this much at school. Those eyes. Puck wondered why I was just standing, lighter in one hand, cigarette in the other after I met Blaine for the first time. They were like golden, brown mixed with caramel and green. When I first looked into them I felt warm, like I could be myself again. Damn! I heard Blaine's footsteps outside the door, and then they disappeared. I stood up and walked to the choir room. Mr Schue had the group on their feet singing the new song idea for Regionals, Rachel in the front with Santana. He smirked when he remembered the teacher saying he wanted to 'try something new'. "Real new." I muttered as I walked in. Everyone stopped and stared. "What?" I said, glaring at them, Schue handing me some sheet music. They all turned away, except for the new kids who had just joined. I cute Junior named Sebastian and a Rachel 2.0, Harmony I think her name was. Harmony gave me a weak smile, that smile that was full of pitty. God I hated that. I was about to grab my bag when too leave, but I looked at what song Schue wanted us to look at, and I smiled. This was just weird. Just Another Day. "Kurt," he said. "I was hoping you could take the Gabe lines. I know you have a liking for the musical." I tried to hold back my smile, failing, and I saw some people smile along with me when they noticed my face. "Sure." I said, my voice still hard. Category:Glee Category:Klaine